Clash of times
by Dakyu
Summary: First GITS IY Xover! An odd idea of if Kouga got transported to the far future and had to cope with a new life... with tachikomas... What else could rise from such an odd arrangement but humor? BLOOPERS!
1. chapter 1

Clash of times: Ch. 1

Hey all, first attempt at a Ghost in Shell or IY crossover, so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY anime shows, so let's just leave it at that . . . I HATE being poor . . .

Ch.1

"Ugh . . ." A loud groan echoed in the ally empty of all people and cyborgs. In the rumples of forgotten garbage thrown carelessly in the dumpsters, something moved.

First a hand, then a shoulder, and then a head with blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Stupid mutt . . ." he muttered, snorting indignantly. He picked a banana peel off of his head, and threw it on the ground with a rage. "Where the hell . . . are . . . is, everyone?"

Inuyasha? There was no whiff of him anywhere. Kouga snorted again, though this time it was more to reassure himself.

The wolf demon surveyed his surroundings. This was odd . . . there weren't any trees around, only strange cliffs that were far too angular for his liking. They seemed so menacing . . . so cold.

All he could smell was himself, garbage and – humans!

"What the hell?" He sniffed the air again. No Naraku, no dog breath, no Kagome, his pack . . .

Where were they?

He shook like a wet dog to get the remaining garbage off of him, then stood to his full height. There was no way he could get a survey of his surroundings from this height: he'd have to go higher.

Sighing, he squatted slightly, then leaped straight upwards, ricocheting off one wall to land on a three story building.

The sight simply took his break away.

The sun, nearing the horizon in the afternoon sun, glared brightly and harshly over the metal landscape. Strange flat rocks in straight or gently curving lines wove circles around the place where he was standing. In the distance, he could see a harbor with the strangest looking boats he had ever seen; they were FAR too large for them to work. They had to be at least big enough to have an entire village fit inside one of them, which was just impractical.

From the way the sun reflected off of it, it had to be made of metal. Maybe and assault weapon of some kind? No, couldn't be. Who'd be able to get metal to float in the first place, and secondly how could it be possibly fast enough to take people anywhere?

He smirked. Humans were so pathetic, they could never really respect the abilities of a youkai, since they always had to use assistance of some sort of machine or wagon to help them get around.

Kouga's gaze traveled from the harbor and "warships" (in reality, they were passenger ships,) inland. Strange carts made of metal and . . . no driver on top? That was odd . . . how were they able to move so fast, then?

Oh, there! They were inside them. But where were the cattle that pulled the carts? He watched as one zipped by, a strange humming sound, almost like grinding metal and small blasts of flame, came out of its interior.

This place just kept getting weirder by the second. Even though he had never really paid attention to humans' technology and weaponry in his raids, there was NEVER anything like this.

Was there?

He almost shrugged. He had never cared about humans before, what should make him start now?

Kouga pondered a moment. But where the blazes WAS he? He had never seen a village like this one: it was far too large and metallic. He couldn't smell blood or food or anything else that resembled it. How could they survive?

A breeze abruptly ruffled his long hair bunched up in a pony tail. With it, came some foreign smells that caused him to wrinkle his nose.

What was that stuff?

It seemed to be originating from the carts that zoomed by at breakneck speed.

At least for a human, it would have been.

Kouga leapt down from the rooftop and down to the sidewalk, surprising a great many people.

He ignored their stares and walked nonchalantly down the pathway, his feet padding against the cold concrete.

A woman shrieked once seeing him, dropping her bags onto the pavement.

"What's the matter, never seen a demon before?" Kouga sneered. It wasn't meant to be nasty, but these people seemed to have never seen one of his kind before. And this troubled him.

After all, since wolves were one of the most adaptable of youkai, wouldn't they have made it here?

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to grasp the memory that would help him. Let's see . . . Naraku. Yes, he had been helping Kagome, Sessoma-whats-it, and dog breath defeat him. There was that fight, and then a bright light . . .

And then he was in that stinking pile of garbage that these mortals had so carelessly strewn about.

He growled slightly, the woman backing up even more.

Kouga shrugged, if this woman didn't know what he was by his ears, tail, and other characteristics, then it was her problem whenever another tribe of demons, wolf or otherwise, came around.

They wouldn't care whether she knew or not: they'd just kill her.

For a moment he actually considered it, her constant blubbering about "gods help us" and all of that crap was getting on his nerves, but he decided against it.

Even if humans were weak, there was no telling how many of them lived here. There was no way he could take on a village this big by himself.

But first thing was first: he was hungry.

He sniffed, smelling a bit of cooked food, then ran off in its direction.

This town had plenty to offer, both good and bad . . .

Motoko sighed. This just wasn't her day.

She had just used one of the tachikomas (the spider tank things, I think this is what they're called) to stop a terrorist, yet only an hour later the chief was calling them, AGAIN, for a meeting.

Batou, complaining as usual, burped from his drinking of beer, and kept rambling on and on about how it wasn't right to have to be given two assignments in one day.

"Oh, be quiet Batou," Motoko muttered, her purple-red eyes flaring for a brief moment. "You're giving ALL of us a headache."

"Bah, you have no respect for your fellow man . . ." he muttered, crunching the can up against his forehead and throwing it like a miniature Frisbee into a trash can.

The chief sighed. "Well, if I would be allowed to _speak_."

"Go ahead monkey-face." Batou smiled gleefully, almost like a child.

The major rested her head in her hands, the chief doing the same.

"What?"

"Never mind, can you just get to the briefing chief?"

"Certainly." The chief hit a few buttons on his desk, and a small screen appeared behind him, showing several pictures of a certain black-haired man dressed in furs.

"What planet did that idiot come from? He looks kind of out of fashion . . ." Batou pulled a bag of pretzels out of his coat and started munching on them, quite loudly.

Motoko just ignored him, looking at the screens. "He does look a little strange . . . What's his name?"

"We don't know."

"Hm? What do you mean 'we don't know'? Section 9 has a database of practically every person on this planet." Batou said, downing another mouthful of pretzels.

The major rolled her eyes at his behavior, but turned to the chief. "Batou's right, shouldn't there be an archive on him or something?"

"Should be, but isn't. That's one of the strange problems of this case." He clicked something on his desk again, and a replay of Kouga stealing a raw ham in the market could be seen on the screen. "He's apparently some sort of cyborg, since he managed to shrug off the local guards there without even so much as a hitch."

"Yeah, but what sort of idiot would alter his body so that it looked like THAT?" Batou munched another handful. "I mean, couldn't he at least have NOT had a tail or something?"

"That is very strange." Motoko commented. "Most people that become cyborgs don't usually do it for looks and strength: it's just to survive a heart transplant or something along those lines."

The chief nodded. "That's why I need you two to do this case. You're the best here, and I don't know what this cyborg is capable of. He may indeed be rich enough to afford a body modification capable of making him even stronger than either of you."

"That makes us SO reassured . . ." Batou muttered.

Ignoring the sarcastic cop's comment, the chief continued. "I need you two to be on your guard on this one: he may have just had some false memories put in and might just be confused. See if you can stun him and bring him back for questioning."

"What? 'Bring him back for questioning?' You're kidding right? Is there even a room in this place that could hold a cyborg as powerful as you say this guy might be?"

"Batou, there are a few rooms on the lowest levels that could easily contain both you AND the major here. Nothing short of a nuclear bomb could break the titanium alloys that make up the walls of them."

"Oh."

"Off with you, the sooner you leave, the sooner this criminal can be apprehended and questioned. Take the stun gun and the tranquilizer darts. We don't want to kill him as of yet."

"Very well sir, we'll bring him back by the end of the day." Motoko turned, grabbing the suggested guns off the racks.

"You DO realize you've only given us about three hours to catch this guy, right?"

"Yes. What's the matter, a bit scared that you can't pull it off?"

"Not a chance." Batou grabbed the gun, reloading it with a cocky grin, then headed out to the Tachikomas.

Motoko sighed. Men were so easily manipulated when it came to their pride . . .

END CHAPTER

Phew! Got chappie one out of the way. This was a really odd idea that came to me in the night, so I hope everyone likes it. R&R people if you want to see anything more of Kouga in Section 9!

Dakyu


	2. chapter 2

Blecch, I feel so low right now. High school is a bitch, as all of you know. High schoolno free time, so I've only just now gotten some time to update this story. It's not a very popular idea, apparently, but if you'd like to see more of Kouga in Sec. 9, then a few reviews would be nice. I know that it's not the best of stories, but ANY kind of constructive criticism would be nice, here.

Chap. 2

Kouga rolled his eyes as more screams met his ears. Sheesh, didn't these people know when to shut up? He had just finished his "slice" of ham, and wiped the left over meat juice on his left forearm. His eyelids lowered somewhat when a woman cracked her purse over his head, and still lower yet when some man in a concession stand threw a slab of beef into his face.

"I guess they haven't seen a wolf around here for a while…."

He turned upwards towards the sky. After mid noon…. He'd have to get shelter soon…

Kouga turned once again towards the hysteric humans running around like crazy, tripping over their own feet in their efforts to get away from him. Yep, they hadn't seen a demon in QUITE some time….

He leapt upwards, easily landing on the roof of one of the buildings. It probably wouldn't be any problem to steal more food from these humans, but it seemed like they were calling allies, and humans in too large of numbers were dangerous…

Even to one with his strength.

There was an odd whirring noise that was steadily getting louder as it, whatever it was, approached. Birds? No, even the blasted birds of paradise were never that loud…

The whirring was much louder now as strange metallic objects with spinning blades above it.

"Stop! This is the police!"

What the hell was wrong with that man's voice…it almost sounded like a demon's with lung cancer…

"Stay where you are, and we won't harm you…"

"Harm" him? Kouga outright laughed. "Do you think that puny humans can harm me?"

Motoko's POV

Motoko looked at the monitor from inside the chopper. "It looks like he's trying to say something…I'm going on down."

Batou smirked. "You want me to come down with you? If what Aramaki said was true, he may well be more than a match for you."

"I don't think that two armed police officers with tranquilizer guns are going to calm him. Besides, let me put it this way: do you think that he'd be more willing to talk to you, or a _woman_?" She said the last word seductively, emphasizing her point.

"Bah, do what you want." Batou dismissed her with a wave of his hand, shooing her away. "Just don't get yourself killed."

Ready for duty, Mr. Batou—

"Bah…" He hated when they barged into his thoughts like that…

Tachikomas ready for duty—

Bout time you got here. Listen, I need both of you to remain cloaked, and don't attack unless he attacks, got it?—

Okay, major.—

Aw, but that's no fun…--

Batou smiled. His tachikoma never ceased to amaze him and others with its willingness to fight. –Listen to the major, tachi. Last thing we need is an unnecessary death.—

Okay…-- Came the disappointment-filled reply.

"Take her down a bit!" Batou yelled to the pilot. The helmeted man nodded, and the chopper began a slow descent.

Kouga POV

The humans didn't answer his challenge. They were probably scared of directly fighting, but then why would they threaten him? He shook his head. This was all too confusing…

M's POV

Hm… how was she supposed to do this? This man, of whom they absolutely nothing of, seemed to be pondering something. He was pacing back and forth, his furred tail (natural or not, she was unsure) flicking side to side in what looked like annoyance and frustration.

From what she had seen, he hadn't noticed her drop to the roof. Of course, with that stupid chopper buzzing around, she wouldn't be able to hear him without getting close, and that could scare him off…

Batou. Pull the chopper back. I can't hear anything but that stupid thing, and I won't be able to talk to him.—

Acknowledged. The tachikomas are on the nearby buildings somewhere covering you. Nonetheless, you still need to be careful.—

Worrying a bit much, aren't you?—

Whatever.—

The sound of the engine started to fade as it flew away, though it would undoubtedly circle around in a wide radius. As reliable as the tachikomas were, another backup plan would never be out of the question, especially with the chief.

Kouga

Where had the humming gone… and what was that smell—

Oh.

The flying/buzzing metal thingy had flown off; he could see it as a speck in the distance. And they had left this strange purple-hair braud here. Who was she?

He looked her up and down quickly. A grey bodysuit that much resembled Sango's taija that he had seen her wear during battles, along with some style of suit jacket that he'd never seen before. In her right hand, there was some sort of black box thing with two prongs sticking out. A pathetic attempt at a weapon…. But the strangest thing about her was her eyes. They were…red, and purple. He had never seen such eyes…

Motoko

Well, there was only one way to break the silence. "Hello."

One of his eyebrows quirked.

Okay, this wasn't getting her anywhere…

"You wanted to say somethin'?"

His voice was strange, and heavily accented in a way that she had never heard before.

He sighed when she didn't answer, obviously a bit frustrated. "Look, are there any demon tribes around her that you know of?"

"Demon…?"

"Yeah, you know, like me?"

He gestured with his hands down his body, and ironically, she felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. This man, (or cyborg, rather, if that's what he was,) was incredibly muscular, though not so much that he looked like Batou or a body builder. Icy blue eyes, long black hair tied back in a pony tail, and furs/armor that only annunciated his figure…

"Um . . . uh…."

Shit.

"I guess there haven't been any around here for some time…" He turned away, facing towards the suburbs.

Wait… he might… "Wait!"

"Oh, so she DOES speak. I thought I was dealing with a mute there for a second…"

Somehow, she regained her composure. "Ha. Ha. I'm with the police force section nine. I've been asked to take you back to our headquarters for questioning."

"'For questioning'?" He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought that a human, of all things, would demand something of me like this."

Had that guy just called her "human"? He wasn't a robber or a thief, like they had thought, he was just mentally ill.

"Nonetheless, you'll be coming with me…" Ooh, crap. The instant those words came out of her lips, she instantly regretted it.

The man laughed again, taking a fighting stance. "And you intend to make sure of it?"

"Only if need be…"

Major…? What are you doing….?—

Batou, let me concentrate!—

You heard what monkey face said! This guy could be...—

I know, just shut up and let me see if I can stun him with the taser…--

Be careful, we don't know what this guy can do…--

"Don't make me laugh. The only human that I know that could do any damage to a demon was Kagome, and she obviously ain't here right now." If she was anywhere that he could find her anyway…

Motoko sighed, pulling the taser out, hearing a light buzz when it was fully charged.

"Sorry to do this to you, but you need help." She pulled the trigger, and the two rods stuck into his skin, sending huge shocks into his body.

He fell down on one knee, gritting his teeth in pain.

That was odd…most men were screaming from the pain that was exerted from the high voltage. To her surprise, he actually rose, taking the two rods in his hands and yanking them out of his body.

"That was a nice trick, sweetie. But it didn't work. What kind of weapon is, this, anyway?"

Monoko's eyes widened. 20,000 volts had hardly fazed him… This guy must have had some incredible circuitry; usually a direct shock like that fried some of the machinery present in cyborgs. She'd need a better weapon for this…

Though at the moment, she hadn't brought her gun, the taser _should_ have been enough.

"It's called a taser."

"Never heard of one, but it's like my dad always said: the best weapons are your fists."

At that comment, Monoko readied herself into a battle stance, expecting him to launch forward in an explosive wave of punches and attacks, but he did nothing. Just stood there. Was he waiting for her to attack first?

Major, do you want us to fire our tranquilizers?—

Monoko almost sighed in relief when she heard the robot's chipper voice. They had actually come up with a good plan for once…

Yes. Can you fire from that position…wherever you're positioned…--

Actually, I don't need to.—

What?—

CLANG!

_Thud_!

Kouga fell in a heap, as the tachikoma's cloaking device faded off, standing right behind where he had been in his fighting stance. "Wow, that man had a hard head." The tachikoma held up its mechanical arm, a good-sized dent where the "forearm" would be.

Motoko nearly laughed. Of all the random things that could happen to wrap up a mission…

Aramaki, we have him.—

Good work, major. Just in time for tea, too.—

She sighed, that man always had a crack of a joke up his sleeve…

Prepare a really good holding cell for him, electricity doesn't seem to affect him.—

Understood. We'll use one of the lower cells. Aramaki out.—

The helicopter came back, picking up the unconscious Kouga. She hoped that whack would help him regain his senses, that demon talk was sort of disturbing.

End chapter

There's another one! R&R and I might continue

Dakyu


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I didn't know that this was the only IY GITS crossover… interesting…

Anyway, thank you all very much for the reviews! For all of my loyal fans, this is chap 3!

Side note: Motoko's and Batou's personalities might change a bit OOC, but you'll see why :P

Ch. 3

"Ouch…"

There was no other word that a being could utter in such a situation. Head throbbing, hands and feel bound in some electrical restraints of some kind, and worst of all…

He was STILL hungry…

Kouga's eyes slowly opened to drink in his surroundings. Four bleak grey walls, a few bars in a small square, and a strange rectangular marking on the wall about the size that a door would be…

"Heya, sunshine." Kouga's eyes strained as they looked upwards. He met a strange face: instead of eyes, there were short white cylinders protruding from his eye sockets. An overall square head, and long white-blond hair tied back in a pony tail. That, with some of the weirdest clothes that he had ever seen…

Kouga groaned in pain as his muscles burned. Must have been some kind of poison or stun, and it _had_ to be powerful to work on him.

The man's grin faded. "You've got some nerve doing that… Openly stealing and pillaging innocent people's earnings."

"Innocent?" Kouga half coughed and half laughed out the word. "A human? Bah."

"'Human'?" the white-haired man repeated. "Man, you were right; this guy's nuts aren't in the right place." He said this while tapping his head.

--Do you know how strange that just sounded?—

--Oh shut up, Ishkawa!—

--Your wish… is not granted…--

"Will you shut up?" He said aloud.

Kouga cocked an eyebrow up at this man. Nuts? Talking randomly? _Man_, he was confused…

"Batou, will you let me handle this?" Motoko's voice, smooth and calming with years of experience dealing with Batou's quarrels, slid silkily into the cramped air of the room.

"Fine. This guy's really messed up, though…"

"'Messed up'? What the hell to you mean by that?" Kouga snarled.

Batou was about to reply, but the major quickly interjected. "If you please…" Her eyes were dangerously dark, more demanding than asking for him to leave.

He huffed, though complied, exiting through the strange (to Kouga, at least) rectangular design on the wall after tapping a few strange square devices on the wall.

"Now, where to you want to start?"

"How about this: where the hell am I, who are you, who was that guy, where the hell am I, and why are you wearing undergarments in public?"

Motoko blinked. "Section nine in our holding basements, I'm Motoko; _that_ was Batou, You're still in section nine, and this is NOT underwear."

"Under-what?" He blinked. "You're not under anything…"

Motoko looked at the security camera surveying them, looking for help. –And WHY exactly did you assign this to me again…?—

Aramaki shrugged in front of the screen in his office, Motoko's angered (for her at least) face staring hard. –I don't really know WHAT to tell you, major. Just try to see what information you can get out of him. If he is indeed insane, that will make him all the more dangerous…--

--And I'd be the only one to survive that, right?—

--And Batou, too, but his people skills aren't very good.—

--Yes, I know. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out…--

--HEY! I heard that!—

Aramaki sighed. –Continue on, Major.—

Kouga's confusion seemed to have no end… first that big crazy guy who talked to himself, this steel room with no living thing in it besides himself, and now some braud that he knew from before was just staring off into space. WHAT WAS WITH THIS PLACE!

The purple-haired woman turned back to him. "Okay, let's start this off simple, okay? What is your name?"

"Kouga."

Okay, that wasn't so hard. "Last name please?"

"Last name?" Kouga blinked. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

It was Motoko's turn to blink. "Are you _that_ stupid?"

He growled in indignance. "I don't know what kinda whacked-out place you have here, but I only have ONE name, and that's Kouga."

She sighed. This guy was more stubborn that most men she had to deal with…and that was saying something, as she mentally smirked.

"Okay, fine…Kouga…"

One of his eyebrows quirked at her in question, but he said nothing. The feeling in his arms and legs was starting to come back to him…just a few more minutes…

"Here's something else simple: where do you live?"

"Everywhere."

"What do you mean by that? Are you homeless?" She eyed him over once again. The armor and furs didn't seem to have been put together by an amateur; that much was certain. And the typical ragged clothes that one saw on a homeless person were no where to be seen on this guy.

"Homeless?"

Motoko rested her forehead in her hands. She took a deep breath, and pulled up another chair that had been sitting off to the side. "Can you please just tell me what your address is?"

"What the hell is an addy-rest? Why did you humans take me here in the first place?"

"'Human'?" Motoko rolled the word around in her mouth for a moment. Okay, this guy was stupid, uneducated….stupid…and, well…an IDIOT. Not to mention cocky, and insane as well. He thought he wasn't even human…

"Look, we can to this the hard way, or the easy way…"

"What are you gonna do?" Kouga smirked. "Use that little shocker on me again?"

--Turn it on lightly, chief.—

--Very well. We're watching you two on our monitors…he's a stubborn one, isn't he?—

--That would be going lightly…--

--Shut up, Batou.—

She would have smiled at his grumble, but now wasn't the time for that sort of thing.

Kouga jerked in pain as the electrical bonds suddenly roared to life, sending powerful bolts of electricity through his body. Right now, if this had been anyone else, she would have been hesitant about doing it. After all, frying a cyborg's circuit boards often meant death in certain situations. But this guy had stood up to a stun gun, and if that didn't instantly fry the circuits, it was doubtful that something only a little over that voltage would do it.

The bolts stopped, and he hung limp in his bonds. "How barbaric…" She muttered. The major stepped forward, poking the unconscious man's foot. "Maybe he'll be in the mood for talking later." She turned, heading for the door.

"You really know _nothing_ about demons, do you?"

Motoko stopped; turning to face the demon's laughing face. His eyelids slanted upwards in an almost gleeful face, his pupils dilating right before her eyes. "Too bad you won't get to learn from this…"

--Major! Get out of there!— Aramaki's voice practically screamed inside her head. –He's breaking through the bonds!—

Motoko fled for the door, she could even hear the metal ripping behind her. What kind of thing WAS this guy? Some sort of new cyborg? Or was he actually…

Motoko felt the titanium door open, and have it close right behind her. She let out a breath of relief…nothing short of a nuclear…

Boom.

Her eyes opened suddenly as the entire room shook. Was he…

Boom.

No…how could he?

Kouga

He flew at the spot she had disappeared into, his kick, slamming into the wall, denting it a good foot or so. He still needed more room, though. There was no way he'd be able to break through that barrier with the inample room he had been given…unless…

He checked with a brush of his fingers to check and see if the jewel shards were still there…YES! They were! A few steps back, and…

Motoko

She could hear the pattering of bare feet as this man came towards the door…did he really have the strength to…

"MOVE!" she shouted to no one in particular, and dashed off to the side and down the hallway, away from the…

BOOM.

The door suddenly pounded forward. Although not broken, it wouldn't last for long.

People ran screaming (which is saying something considering it was a police force center,) as with one final groan the door burst open, huge chunks of metal scattering about the room like bits of glass would from a window. She threw herself on the ground as a particularly big piece flew over her head, smashing into the concrete in front of her.

She saw a brown blur rush past her down the hallway and veer off down another passageway. They were in trouble now…

Kouga

Where the hell was he supposed to go? He didn't want to have to kill these humans, though he would if he had to. Kagome had always been a big part of his life, killing off her kind wouldn't seem right, even if they were a bunch of idiots who tried to keep a demon hostage.

He veered off again down another random hallway. Everywhere seemed the same to him, and he couldn't pick up the scent of the way they had brought him in here. That meant that he was going the wrong way, or else it had just faded.

If it HAD faded, that meant he had been kept here a while…

A while he didn't have to spare, he needed to find his pack, he needed to find his territory; he needed to find…Kagome…

He shoved anyone in his way roughly aside. Not like he had to DO much, running 50 mph in a crowded hallway sent people flying everywhere. If he hadn't been running to get out of here, he would have been amused at the way they flew about him like bowling pins.

Suddenly the white-haired man with a ponytail was standing before him.

"Get outta my way you ugly excuse of a bastard!" Kouga yelled.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Batou pulled out his hand-held gun, and pointed it.

"Sorry."

Bang.

The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced. A new hole right through his gut, no more than half an inch wide, was bleeding horribly.

He tripped and fell, his left hand over the wound, other on the ground trying to support his weight on flimsy arms.

Batou sighed. "Give up already. You can't win here…"

"It'll be a sad day when I surrender to a HUMAN!" Kouga roared, exploding forward, his fist shattering his opponent's left arm.

Circuitry and prosthetic equipment mixed with blood crashed onto the floor in a small avalanche. Batou fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The wolf demon smirked. "You have a lot to learn about wolf demons, bud…"

"BATOU!"

"What in the—" Kouga had barely any time to react as Motoko's foot slammed into his face, knocking him back, hard, against the wall causing a gigantic dent to appear.

Motoko pulled out another gun, and fired, directly in the lung.

Kouga gasped, falling to his knees once more, small crumbling bits of wall falling about him. "What the hell are….those…things…"

He collapsed onto the ground, a small pool of blood gathering on the floor.

Batou stared hard at Kouga, then at the stairwell that he hadn't noticed before. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"That is none of your concern."

Both of the agents looked up to see a shadow on the wall of the stairwell. It moved, almost gaily, down the steps where the man then came into view.

"Oh great, ANOTHER freak show…" Batou muttered.

"You aren't in the position to insult, mortal." Hard golden eyes glared daggers at him.

"Looks like _he's_ insane, too."

The cold, expressionless eyes moved to Motoko. "I assume you are a police force, yes?"

"What kind of a stupid expression is THAT?" Batou blurted. "Of course we are…"

"Loose lips have lost many battles…" The smallest of grins reached his lips. "Perhaps you should keep them in check…"

Shouts of "Hold it right there!" and "Freeze!" were heard from behind the section nine officers, as many as a dozen police officers (or "henchmen," as Ishkawa called them,) lined up in formation.

"Oh, please…" The man rolled his eyes; then raised his right hand. A slight green glow radiated from his fingertips.

"Die."

(Motoko)

She shook her head as she sat in a lobby. Batou was in the hospital for his injuries, and most of the other personnel, Togusa, Ishkawa and the others included, were working to help repair the damage.

The chief sat in his desk, rubbing his temples slowly. "Are you sure he did that much damage? Unarmed?"

"Which one? The Kouga guy did, yes, but the other intruder I can't really explain."

Aramaki turned in his chair, facing the screen that had all of the damage pictures.

"What do you make of it, major?"

"Seems like some sort of steroid enhancement, to me…but not even the most buffed-up man on earth couldn't do that to the titanium…"

"That's what's concerns me. Both of these men were obviously not normal people…"

"War droids?"

"The electricity would have killed Kouga, then. And droids don't bleed, either."

"That's true. But there's one thing I really don't understand…"

Aramaki turned to face her, his eyes permitting her to continue. "What was that green thing?"

"Our analyses concluded that it was some sort of poisoned whip. Unknown is how it was able to slice three of our personnel in half so easily and with the obvious damage elsewhere."

Motoko closed her eyes, remembering that it was a quick reflex to duck that had saved her life as that green what's-it killed some of their men and cut small fissures in the ground.

"One this is certain, though."

Motoko's eyes opened again. "What's that?"

"If we ever have to fight them again, we're going to be in some deep trouble…"

End chapter

**Whew! Got that one out of the way. I apologize profusely for the lack of remembering to update. School was a bitch, as usual, and then I had summer school, with nearly as much work as during the year, add to that summer theatre, martial arts classes, driver's ed….you get the idea.**

**Anyway, here's to those who reviewed:**

**Byrnstar: I can see how you would see this as a strange crossover. I was a little concerned as to how to do this myself, lol. I added in Kouga's viewpoint in things (like the cars being animal-less carts) for a bit of flavor. It gets kinda dull if Kouga instantly knows what a car is…not like he'd know what one is even if he lived in our time period…**

**Apparation7: I didn't really know it WAS the first GITS crossover (sweatdrop) Goes to show you how intelligent I am… but thanks for the compliments.**

**mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive: Kouga in futurecool, yes. But Kouga in futurehumor too, heheh evil grin**

**EdHacker: Very interesting about Kagome and Inuyasha coming to rescue him, but as you can see, Kouga's already been "rescued." I'll consider that aspect, though.**

**SuzakuNoMiko: pure genius? (blushes) thanks. I do agree with your opinion on GitS though. It needs more humor in it, and humor there shall be…**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Peace out.**

**Dakyu**


	4. Chapter 4

Meh. That is my word of wisdom for today….

Dang, I HATE this sometimes…

Ok, this is my not-so-valid excuse for not updating: vacation: I had this chapter all written up and ready to go before I left, however my internet connection was bad, so I couldn't upload. Next thing I know, I'm in Alaska, saying "doh!" because I forgot to ask my dad to fix it. Now a week later, he FINALLY does it, and NOW I can update…

So enjoy…

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Brynstar: I know that the "rescuer" was unlikely, but you'll see why I did that in the next few chapters. As for the Ishikawa humor, I just HAD to do that. He's really the only humorous character in Gits, so I had to do something with the characters other than Kouga, even though he IS the main humor character in this story.

Takma-rierah: yeah, I know I was a little OOC with Kusanagi. But then again she's a hard character to write, especially since this story is going to be focused more the IY characters. shrugs I'm not the most talented of writers, and it takes a lot of skill and/or experience to write kusanagi well. That much I found out already…

kinokokichigai: (blushes) thanks. I know that there are a lot of sucky crossovers out there, believe me, I've read them, and I'm trying to write one that isn't quite so bad. As for Batou, I know that I changed his persona a little bit, but once again, that was for humor. He won't be so bad in his next appearances.

Suzakusnomiko: Thank you for giving it away… (grumbles). And interesting analogy… "The phantom of the Opera" for Gits and IY, eh? COOL! But for Kouga's name, it has a u, I think…not sure.

Kioko the Pirate: Is it sesshy? Suzakus gave it away, but that's alright, I'm glad that my readers are trying to guess what happens next, instead of the usual "that's cool. Can you update it now?" thing that I get all the time… but yeah, I'm glad you think that this story is cool.

MistressKC: all will be answered in due time:P. Except for the part of whether you will stop answering questions…that, NO one knows…lol

And now on with the story!

Ch. 4

"Ugh…." The first thing that he realized was that his head hurt…a LOT. Not to mention his body hurt, and his legs hurt, and…

Wasn't he in this kind of situation before?

Palm on his forehead, Kouga rose into a seated position, groaning from the pains in his abdomen. He opened his eyes, not believing what he saw.

He was in a bedroom. A very…pink…bedroom…

What the hell?

Kouga blinked a few more times; rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream… then again he could be hallucinating…that was common after having such a wound like…

Wait a second…how did he GET here, anyway? Last thing that he remembered was a sharp pain from that weird weapon those humans had been carrying.

And now he was in a pink and fuzzy bedroom… was this hell?

"Ohhhh Koooooooooooooooougaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……" There was a sweet, and strangely familiar, female voice from his right. He turned, seeing a closed door. "I hear your voice, I know you're awaaaaaaaaaaaaake." There was a knock. "Can I come in?"

"Uh…"

Not like he could have stopped the monsoon…

The person behind the door didn't give him a chance to answer, as the door burst open, revealing the brightest green eyes and reddest of hair and…white furs…

Oh crap…

"KOUGA!" Ayame rocketed towards Kouga, slamming him down into the bed again. "Oh my sweet Kouga, how I've missed you…"

Kouga gasped for air as his fellow wolf demon tried to squeeze it out of him. "Ayame…"

"Oh my god, it's been so LONG…"

"Ayame…"

"I've stayed loyal to you, and I hope that you're ready to…"

"AYAME!"

"What?" She smiled with both her eyes and her lips.

"What the hell is going on? And why am I this pink room?"

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru went into that police place and broke you out. He rescued you!"

"Okay…why would that dog-face care about me?"

"Oh, he it wasn't really his choice. His father ordered it."

"Oh…" Kouga pondered a moment, trying not to thing of the situation where Ayame was straddling his stomach. Hadn't Kagome said once that Inuyasha's father had died? He pushed that question into the back of his mind. He needed some OTHER answers first…

"Alright, can you please just tell me where we are?"

"In my house!"

THAT explained the pink…

"And what am I doing here?"

She giggled a little. "You got shot. I brought you here and cleaned you up!"

"Cleaned me…up….?"

He took a quick peak beneath the sheets. He blushed intensely realizing that there was nothing separating Ayame and him except the bed sheets and any clothing SHE had on…

"Shot…?"

"Dear god, Kouga, where have you been for the last few centuries!"

"Centuries?"

"I've been waiting and waiting and waiting and…"

"What?"

"I've stayed loyal to my promise though, even after all of these centuries, I've never let one man touch me…"

"Ayame, I mean can you just…"

"OH, how I've waited so LONG for this moment…"

"Ayame!"

"And now we can—"

"Stop what you're doing, and stay quiet for a moment."

With the entrance of the new voice, both wolves looked at the doorway, where Sesshomaru, dressed in a simple black kimono, stood, leaning against the doorway with a look of annoyance on his face.

Ayame practically jumped off of Kouga, and bowed respectfully. "Sorry, sir."

The white-haired dog demon rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Here, put these on." He tossed Kouga his furs, and walked out of the room.

Ayame turned towards Kouga, obviously trying to suppress the look of eagerness on her face.

"Ayame…" The lord's voice echoed down the hallway beyond the door.

"Yes, sir." The wolf demon sighed, disappointment obvious in her voice. She sulkily stalked out of the room, the dull thud of her footsteps gradually fading away.

Kouga quickly slipped into his fur and armor, then stepped out of the room, Sesshomaru a few steps away. "Confused?"

"No shit…"

A smile, though barely noticeable, formed on his lips. "Understandable, you have been gone for quite some time, now…"

"'Gone?' Why is everyone saying that? I don't get it…"

Sesshomaru pondered a moment. "That is a question to be answered at a later time, I suppose, since I cannot answer it. Perhaps my father can explain it."

"Your father? Wait a sec…aren't you that mutt's older brother?"

"Yes…"

"Isn't he dead?"

"WAS dead, Kouga. He was resurrected after you 'disappeared.'"

The wolf demon rested his head in his hands. "I'm so confused…"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but started walking down the hall. "Come, my father wishes to see you."

Kouga began to follow, seeing as he didn't really have a choice right at the moment (either obey the dog for a short time or else be stuck with Ayame…), though after a few steps the demon lord stopped a moment. "On second thought, we should get you some different clothes, the police are looking for you, and we don't need any more trouble than you've caused already…"

"Me? Caused trouble?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows lowered in annoyance. "Yes, now follow me to my quarters, you may find something that fits you."

It was a very short walk around the building (which Kouga would later find out to be a hotel) and they arrived at Sesshomaru's "quarters" (in reality, nothing more than a hotel room) and stepped inside.

Kouga resisted the urge to let his mouth hang. Sesshomaru lived _here_? But it was just so…simple…

Sesshomaru didn't even turn towards Kouga, and seemed to read his mind. "Simple and elegant have always been my tastes."

His companion said nothing.

Sesshomaru turned towards a giant wooden box with little compartments, (a "dresser" as he would later learn it was called,) and pulled out two sets of clothes made out of some strange blue material.

"People around here don't dress in kimonos any more, so it would be wise to learn how to wear these. They're called t-shirts and jeans."

"T-shirts and jeans, huh?" Kouga picked up a set of pants and sniffed it. "It smells so…unnatural. Doesn't anyone wear furs at all around here?"

"They would if they could, I suppose. Most of the animals around here have already been killed for their furs, so it was prohibited from hunting them until their populations could return to normal."

"Huh?"

"No, they don't."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru was already in his own set of clothing by now, while Kouga struggled with the jeans zipper on his undergarments (furry underpants ).

"How the hell…"

Sesshomaru sighed. His father was going to owe him BIG TIME for this…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Short, yes, sorry, especially after my long absence from the updating community pouts but I promise that another chapter is on the way. I'm going to try to update at least once every two weeks, but school's starting, so I can't make sure promises yet, sorry.

Anyways, I hope that you're enjoying the story, it's definitely fun writing it!

Peace out

Dakyu


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Sorry that, once again, I'm not responding all reviews, (due to lack of time, sigh,) but a common question that everyone had is how is Iy's dad back. That is something that will be explained later on, and as to why most of the characters were in a hotel last chapter, why Sesshomaru is helping out: that will be explained as well.

My grades are just pfft right now, and my parents are disconnecting the internet, so this means I'll only be able to update seldom, if at all, so I'm REALLY sorry about that, but I'm doing the best that I can.

Anyways…

I hope you enjoy the next chappie!

Ch. 5

Sesshomaru sighed. He was beginning to hate this…

He tapped his fingers impatiently in the arm of his chair, his claws poking tiny holes into the fabric in his frustration. Curse that father of his…

He didn't have any idea of how his half-blood brother had done it, but Inuyasha had resurrected their father, now the owner of a vast and expansive hotel chain, the "Tense-less Canine."

His own _father_ had no tact…probably where his little brother had gotten it from…

He shrugged mentally. Kouga had some important part to play that his father wanted him to fulfill…after all, he had no full-blooded son to wield Tenseiga anymore. A thought came to his mind: did someone have to be full blooded demon to be able to wield Tenseiga? An interesting thought…Inuyasha had never tried to use it, and no one had tried since…

A yawn behind him distracted his attention from his late-night daydreams. "Are you still up?"

"Yes, Kagura, I am."

"Aw, poor baby." Kagura, dressed in a dark purple night gown, positioned herself behind the big chair (also a deep maroon purple) and began to massage his back.

"Tough day?" She asked, resting her chin on his head.

"You have NO idea…" he said in his usual monotone.

"I've heard that Kouga's back. Is that true? It's been a while since I've seen that scrawny wolf…"

"Indeed. He's a real pain."

"Oh come now, you can't really expect him to learn THAT quickly…" She said, stopping her massage for a brief moment to ponder. "After all, it took the 'great Sesshomaru' three years to learn how to drive a car so that he didn't crash into things…"

Despite himself, a small smile crept up to his lips. "Yes, the 'great Sesshomaru…'"

Kagura chuckled. "Your father put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. I don't know why he puts so much trouble into it…"

"We can't turn our backs on any demon, Sesh, you know that," the wind sorceress stated matter-of-factly.

The demon lord smiled at the use of his nickname. "I sometimes think that my father has too much of a soft spot for pathetic creatures…"

He felt the pressure from her hands ease slightly, probably from a shrug. "Yes, I suppose. But then again, if he didn't, you never would have existed."

"Or my half…well, brother."

His mate let out a huff of a chuckle. "You can't insult him by being a half any more, can you? Hahaha."

"Humph. The only thing that I owe to him was using the Tetsaiga and killing Naraku so that you could be free."

He felt her shrug again. "Funny how everything works out…"

She let out a small shriek as she was pulled off balance over the top of the chair and landed perfectly in his lap bridal style. "Indeed."

Kagura laughed at his little eyebrow wiggle, and hugged him. "Just put up with Kouga for a little while longer. Before you know it, he'll be able to handle things in this time on his own."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's this thing?" Rough and calloused hands held up a strange instrument, almost like a set of pliers, but not quite so, up to the light so their owner's eyes could look upon it better. On the side there was a really weird "grip," shaped like a long rectangle. On the other, there were two wheels, one a small and smooth disk, the other having rough edges that seemed to be designed for gripping.

"That's a can opener, Kouga."

"What's it used for?"

"Opening cans. Like this one." Sesshomaru turned towards a pantry and pulled out a container of canned peaches. He shouldn't have brought this primitive beast to his home…well, hotel suit at any rate, but it was still a place to call his own. But anything that was in this room Kouga wanted to touch and explore, or else just throw out the window because it didn't interest him. This was beginning to be too much…

Kouga looked at the bizarre instrument, then at the claws on his left hand. "Wouldn't using claws be easier? I'm just sayin…"

"It could be, but this is a human dominated world, Kouga. If you make yourself too obvious as to what you are, then people will hunt you and kill you." Sesshomaru flinched inwardly at his own worlds. How far indeed the mighty "demons" of the past had fallen….

"Puh, as if _petty_ humans could kill me."

"They would have if I hadn't intervened."

Kouga's eyes widened for a moment, as if in shock. Then the lids hung lazily like they usually did. "Meaning…?"

Sesshomaru sighed, his right hand coming up to his forehead. "You're going to have to hide this part of who you are, at least for the moment."

"Hide who I am? There is no WAY I'm doing that…"

Sesshomaru pondered a moment. "It would be a disguise against Ayame…"

That did it.

"What am I gonna wear? That stuff you made me put on earlier?"

"Yes, and it might help if you wore something else besides that furry patch of undergarments…"

Kouga blinked. "Why?"

"Because I can smell from HERE that it is in need of washing."

"Washing? Washing clothes?" The wolf demon blinked again.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You've….never washed your furs before?"

"Nope. Never had to."

"I can see why you'd be a hit with the ladies…" Sesshomaru said sarcastically, though quietly enough that the wolf demon wouldn't notice.

"You are in need of more help than I can give you, Kouga."

"'More help than you can give me'? What's that supposed to mean? I don't NEED any help…"

"Regardless, you are still stubborn, and you are now in a different world than what you are used to. If you do not learn about it, you will end up making mistakes that my brother did."

"I'm nothing like that half-mutt Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch your tongue, wolf."

"Oh, so you're defending him?" A stupid smirk came up to carve funny valleys out of his face. "That's really weird; I thought you two were enemies, or something. All that I ever heard was that you two wanted to kill each other…have I been gone that long? Has Sesshomaru gotten a soft spot for demons?" Kouga's smirk got even stupider with his thoughts of having struck of a soft spot within the demon lord, so his voice rang with the tone of a kid taunting someone.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Is your nose really THAT dull?"

Kouga stopped for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

The dog demon turned out of the kitchen and into a den area, an old sword lying in the corner.

"Is that…"

Sesshomaru picked up the sword in his left hand, pulling out the sword with the other.

"…the mutt's sword?"

Kouga reached out to touch it, but was instantly seared with the sword's barrier. "Ow! What the hell was that?"

"That, Kouga, is what happens when a full blooded demon touches the Tetsaiga."

Kouga's mouth dropped. "You mean you…for THAT?"

"There are more benefits to being a hanyou than you think, Kouga. Sesshomaru sighed, relaxing his body. Then, in a twisting, though flat, swirl of light, it rose from his feet up over his jeans and t-shirt up to his head and then down his hair.

He was human.

His once brilliant golden eyes were now a dull grey, his hair had changed from its usual silver color to a dark brown. His claws were gone, leaving behind dull human nails, and the purple marks on his face were no more.

"It allows me to blend in much better with society. No point in making more trouble for yourself than need be, wouldn't you agree?"

Kouga snapped himself out of his stare. "Am I going to have to go hanyou, too? That just seems stupid to me, though…I mean, you're WEAKER, aren't you?"

"In some ways yes, but others no. It all depends on what your definition of power is."

The wolf demon scratched his head. "'Definition of power'?"

Sesshomaru allowed himself to roll his eyes. "Yes, and I believe that there isn't much more that I can do for you…that's why I've gotten help…"

"'Help'?"

"Ohhhhhh Kooooooooooougaaaaaaaa…." An all-to-familiar female voice called from down the hall.

"What happened to a 'disguise'?" Kouga said half in sarcasm and half in anxious fear.

"I don't think you'll be needing one. My sense of clothing style is something different than one that I'm guessing you'll be adopting. Ayame is a fashion designer, she can help you adapt visually better than I could."

"But that means…I'll be…wait, what's fashion?"

Sesshomaru smiled a sadistic smile. "You'll find out soon enough…"

Kouga's cries of "Oh come on," and "You can't do this to me!" and the like fell to deaf ears as the demon lord closed the door. A muffled crash of something in the room accompanied his exit. Probably a bedside table or something.

"That was really smooth, Sesh."

The inuyokai smiled, both at the comment and the exclamation of "ARGH" from inside the room. "Thank you, my mate. I learned from the best, wouldn't you agree. Especially how you tripped into my arms…" This earned him a shove, but nothing was on their faces but true and untainted joy.

Oh, what a joy it was to be a half demon!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This stinks…"

"I know Batou."

"I mean…this is just not normal…no high jacking attempts, only a few robberies, the tachikomas are actually _behaving_, which is almost unheard of…"

"I know Batou."

"And just because of this Kouga character the chief wants us to be real careful and everything."

"I know Batou."

"I understand _why_ he would do that, but the old ape sometimes just doesn't seem to understand that we're adults and need our own way of doing things from time to time…"

"I know Batou."

"Why can't he…"

"I KNOW, Batou…"

Silence ensued in the car for a few moments before Motoko blushed slightly at her outburst. "Sorry. I've been a little tense lately."

A small smirk came onto his face. "Heh, I noticed…" At her funny look, he replied, "Hey, don't worry about it. We've all been more than a little tense. It's because there hasn't been anything to DO. Even the training courses seem kinda exciting now compared to this..." he muttered.

Motoko smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. There have hardly even been any internet crimes lately. I think all of Tokyo's all shaken up because of that 'demon' that showed up."

Batou stared out the window for a moment, enjoying the view of the water as they passed over a bridge. "Why do you say that? They had a little scare, but he's gone now. Nothing to worry about, at least for now."

"Think about it from their perspective, though," the major replied as she changed lanes on the highway. "Right out of no where, some punk starts kicking police around like they were toys, and then he disappears."

"Yeah, we took him into our facility…that they don't know about…yeah, I see what you're saying."

"Exactly. He appears with no trace of his past or anything, and then disappears just as mysteriously. It would be enough to unsettle anyone, I think. That's probably why the chief is so upset."

"Plus the death of that one guy…I really feel sorry for his kids…have the teams been able to come up with what that weapon was, yet?"

Motoko shook her head, her short purple locks swaying in front of her eyes. "It just had some kind of acidic quality to it; acid burns right through things, human flesh is no different.

Batou shrugged. "Cyborg flesh, too."

Another moment of silence deafened the car's occupants.

"Or cyborg flesh…" Motoko said finally.

--Heya, guys. Are you doing anything?—

Batou's head rolled back on the seat at the voice in his head, that he assumed Motoko heard as well. –Oh come on, Ishkawa, what do you THINK we're doing? Saving a cat?—

--You always did seem like the sensitive type…--

Motoko sighed. –What is it?—

--I think I just got a lead to that Kouga guy. You won't believe where I found it, either.—

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

duh dun dun! Another cliff hanger, but I made this chapter a tad longer than I had originally planned (I was going to leave the conversation b/t Motoko and Batou out of it, but I thought that since I hadn't updated in a while, I would.)

School sucks, what else is new? I can only update on weekends now, since I failed a Spanish test and my internet is d/c during the week . so yeah, I'll update when I can, but for now, enjoy what I've written!

R&R if you want more chapters!

Dakyu


	6. Chapter 6

Man…I feel like such a dead beat…but school sucks, eh? I can't make any promises about updates….

The fact that it's been like two months since last time proves that…

But yeah, I'm gonna update whenever I can. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

One more thing: for those of you who don't like the Sess/Kagura pairing, that's your own opinion. But that will be one of the major pairings in this fic, so the age old rule of "don't like, don't read" will apply here.

Besides…it's the pairing in the manga, anyways, Heh.

Another note: since Inuyasha's dad's name is never really mentioned, (at least that I know of,) I'm going to use "Inutaisho."

I also wanted to thank Shannon (your link to your ffnet page didn't work , so I don't know your penname. Sorry) for taking the time to email me about this story. I had no idea that it was so popular! blush

Lol, jk

Anyways, on with the fic!

Ch. 6

"Get away from me!"

"Kouga, get BACK here!"

"No way I'm putting THAT on!"

"Quit being a spoiled brat!"

Kouga jumped and, in mid-air, pulled his eyelid down with one hand, pulled back his cheek with the other, and stuck his tongue out.

"Kouga!" The voice was indignant.

"Just keep that stuff away from me!"

"You can't go running around in THAT!"

"Why not? I'm fine."

"Unless you want to get killed. Besides, I have SO much that I want to dress you up in—I mean want you try on…" Ayame gave her cutest smile, turning on a boom box lying on the counter. Angelic music began playing, and a halo seemed to magically appear over her head.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, puh-_lease_?" Her eyelashes fluttered.

The male wolf demon snorted. "I don't know how long it's gonna take to get into your head, but I am NOT wearing any of your stuff. I don't care if this IS your shop…"

Indeed, it was painfully obvious that there had been a struggle.

What had originally been Ayame's prized fashion designer shop was now in ruins: clothing strewn about on top of racks in wads, on top of the cash register, chairs were tipped over, even a few claw marks here and there.

Ayame's angelic pose faltered, her halo falling to the ground with a clank. "You don't even like me…?" she sniffed.

Kouga looked over, and almost ran over like he would have with Kagome, but he knew that this was one of her tricks. "Neh-eh. Not gonna wear any of it."

She sighed. "I really didn't wanna have to do this…"

His expression suddenly brightened up. "You mean that you're not gonna force me to wear any of that stuff?"

"Nope."

He suddenly heard a clacking of something plastic-like, and Ayame held up a set of purple and white beads.

Kouga squinted at them. "What're those things? That's not much to threaten wi—"

Suddenly there was a snap as Ayame threw them right at him at a blinding speed. "What the—"

"Remember those, Kouga?" Ayame asked. "They used to be Inuyasha's."

"Huh?" He thought a moment, then an image of Kagome shouting out "Sit!" and the mutt's face smacking into the ground…

"Wait…these are…."

"Yep. Now, let's try this again…"

"Oh come on! You can't be serio—"

"SIT!"

_BAM!_

Next thing Kouga knew, his face had made a dent in her shop's floor. Man… that mutt had to go through a lot with Kagome…but this was even worse!

The wolf demon lifted himself up from the ground, his arms a little shaky. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"Parting gift from Kagome. She…well, I'll let Inutaisho explain it."

"Inutaisho? You mean that mutt's dad?"

"You should stop calling him a mutt, you know. HE was the one that killed Naraku, not you."

"WHAT! That half breed of a dog beat HIM!" Kouga bellowed. "But I—"

"Sit."

_Bam!_

"Calm down, will you?" Ayame sighed. "Look, if you want to find anything out, then just put this on," she held up a green t-shirt and a set of blue jeans, "and then we can go and you can find out, alright?"

"Like hell I—"

A sigh. "Sit."

"YEOW!"

"Just put these on already…any more sit commands and the damage is going to come out of my budget…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A car drove by sluggishly, letting out a few spurts of exhaust as it went along. Two police agents watched it as it left their line of sight from their perch on a park bench. Three days, and not even a single crime…

Batou sighed. "This sucks."

"It'd be a funny thing if you got a nickel every time you said that the last couple of days."

"I'd be the richest man on earth?"

"That and you'd be the first person that we could report as having drowned in money."

"Ha. Ha. VERY funny…" Batou muttered.

Motoko laughed slightly, taking a sip of cappuccino from her right hand. "Oh cheer up, will you? It's hard enough with everyone else to mopey. Even the tachikomas are bummed out."

"Nope, not bummed."

"Oh?" Motoko turned to face him.

"Bored. Bored as in bored enough to try shooting one of their rockets indoors and then laugh when they hit the chief's car…"

Motoko winced slightly at the memory. "I suppose that was more boredom…we're all bored though. It almost makes you wish that there'd be a gang war or something." She slumped farther down on the bench. "Besides, this is rather relaxing. We've finally gotten a break."

"I guess. I still wouldn't mind someone to beat the crap out of right about now…"

Motoko smiled. "Same old Batou…"

They fell silent for a moment, and in the distance a couple's arguments reached their ears.

"Why can't I take it off?"

"Have some decency. You can't just walk around naked, you know."

"Has our kind really fallen this far? We have to HIDE."

"No, duh! There aren't enough of us left. In fact, you're one of the only wolves left…"

"Wait… there are others?"

"Very few others, but yeah. If we go to see the Inutaisho, then we can go see our own kind."

--Motoko…does that one man look familiar?—

The female police officer's brain was moving quickly. The man's hair was down in a tangled mass behind his head, an adidas head band around his forehead and ears. A bright green, unmarked t-shirt and blue jeans marked his fashion, and no shoes…

Must have been one of the new age hippies.

--Maybe, but—

The girl had bright red hair, pale green eyes, and was dressed in an assortment of a spaghetti strap tank top, blue jeans shorts, and black shoes. Her hair was back in duel pigtails, and swayed slightly whenever she walked.

"Can't I at least—"

"The hair stays the way it is, and that's final."

"Like hell I—"

He abruptly stopped when a nerve appeared on her head.

"Oh no…please don't…"

He began to run down the side walk at an insane speed, much faster than anyone should have been able to. Ayame only noticed too late the two people sitting on the bench.

"Sit!"

Kouga felt his head thrown down while his legs were tossed up in the air. His face dug a nice little rivet down the sidewalk, screeching to a halt right in front of the two baffled onlookers.

His feet fell on to the path with dull thuds, a pained groan muffled by the sidewalk in front of his face.

"Ow…"

Ayame ran up, her face flustered. "Great day, isn't it? My boyfriend and I have been having troubles, please excuse us…"

She grabbed the swirly-eyed Kouga by the scruff of the neck and ran away quickly, disappearing into the downtown districts before Motoko or Batou could move.

"That was him, wasn't it?"

Batou nodded, a dumbfounded expression marking his face. "Should we go after him?"

"No, not right now. You and I alone couldn't fight him and win, anyways…I've already reported to the chief of where we were and what direction they were going. If we head back to base, we'll be able to help THEN."

"Alright." The man bit into a doughnut he had bought within the last hour, and bit into it. At Motoko's inquisitive facial expression, he just shrugged and said, "When bored cops strike."

She laughed slightly as they began running back towards base. Strangely, instead of the usual sense of urgency, there was an air of fun as they continued to sprint. Like some challenge of a game rather than someone's life being at stake as what was usually the case.

She was, for one of the few times in her life, going to have fun with her job.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get up, Kouga." The voice was soft, a soft and gentle command, but a command nonetheless.

Kouga shook his head vigorously, trying to shake the stars from his vision. There was a mass of humanoid shapes around him, but his vision at that exact moment was too blurry to make anything out but what was right in front of his face. He was lying on cold floor with some sort of square design. The alternating black and white pattern, which he would later learn to know it as "checkerboard tile," ruled the floor, but the patterns at his feet weren't what he was worried about.

In front of him were two feet. He looked up into the smiling golden eyes of Inutaisho.

"Welcome, Kouga."

He looked about him, there were demons of every sort and variety here: bats, cats, dogs, a dragon; he even recognized the panther demon cats that he had fought a long time ago. Out of the corner of his eye, he could even see Sesshomaru and Kagura. Off to his right he could see another demon, who looked vaguely familiar. The bushy tail was unmistakably fox-like…but who it was exactly still escaped him…

He looked back up at the demon lord, picking himself off the ground and readjusting the headband around his hair.

The wolf demon was at a complete loss of words…he had always been the leader of his own pack, but here he was clearly outmatched by this dog demon. But in this being's eyes, there was no confrontation, only compassion and kindness with strength and power mixed together in some odd combination.

It was then that he realized that he had not said anything. "Oh…uh…high."

"He speaks!" A demon shouted out.

Inutaisho silenced the laughter quickly with a wave of his hand, then turned back to the bewildered demon in front of him.

"Welcome home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muahaha! I am the ruler of cliffhangers!

crickets chirp

Me: Kouga, turn that stupid recording off!

K: Heh, sorry. click

Blecch, alright, that's another chapter down. I am REALLY sorry that it took so long to update this story…I sprained my hand, plus my grades really sucked for a while, so my parents wouldn't let me on the internet, , but that gave me a little time to revise and edit my plot a little. Another apology on my part of it being so short, but school work really takes its toll on you after a while…

big sigh

I will update when I can, hopefully after this in 2 or three chapter installments…but I really can't make any promises here. Also a few other things: I am aware that Kouga and Ayame are really like InuKag right now. For one thing, I've only seen one episode with Ayame in it, and that's it, so I'm kinda guessing. If you have any suggestions for re-phrasing, I'm definitely open to them…but come on, Inu's beads are hilarious, especially on Kouga…

K: nerve throb

Ooooooorrrrrrrrr maybe not so much…

On to Sesshomaru's OOC-ness: you'll see why. I've gotten a few email complains about how off he is of the "cold heartless and arrogant demon" everyone knows and loves, but like I said: I have a good reason for changing him. I'm also planning on giving him a few funny one-liners in the next few chapters too.

Anyways, same rules apply with reviews equals continuation!

I hope everyone is enjoying my story; I'm having a blast writing it!

R&R!

Dak


	7. Chapter 7

Wow….LONG time since an update…nervous laugh Well, sorry guys, is NOT one of my fortes, as you can see. Exams, homework…you know the drill pretty well. I've decided this time to try something new: BLOOPERS! (you'll be seeing that in the next chapters.)

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and for your patience with my bad writing and my inconsistency in updating things.

THANK YOU!

…..

Enough excuses and hyperness, on with the story:

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ch. 7

"_Deck the halls with bows of holly_

_Tralalalala, la la. La. la._

'_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Tralalalala, lala. La—"_

BAM!

Sesshomaru allowed himself to smirk into the pillow as his radio alarm clock gave one last beeping sputter before leaving this world, its body melting from his acidic claws. He gave a small groan, pulling his arm back into the comfort of the bed.

_Stupid Christmas in July specials…_

"C'mon, you big lug." He knew the voice anywhere. Usually it would have brought him the sheer joy of being with his mate, but at this moment in time he just wanted the nice, warm bed.

But then again, the nice warm body she had given him last night wasn't that bad either.

He pretended not to hear, making the pissed wind sorceress come over. Kagura rolled her eyes, whipped back the sheets, and then proceeded to spank his bare butt.

Sess grunted in surprise, but rolled over. A small smirk played at the silken robed sorceress's lips as she walked over and whispered in his ear "Get some underpants on, nudist."

A soft growl escaped his lips as he got up and pulled on some clothes, his feet trudging slightly as they lazily thumped the floor.

He slipped into some plain blue boxers as quickly as he could with only one arm, tassels of silver hair swaying as he moved about. A simple tank top soon followed, the usual feeling of slack on the left side as it slid over his head.

The dog demon turned towards his dresser, and a very queer sight would have met someone's eyes:

His left arm was just sitting on the dresser top. Then again, it DID have to recharge now and again…

A quick glance at the stump of what was left of his original left arm constantly reassured him of the loss that his younger brother had caused him. But then again, if he hadn't, he never would have been able to "integrate" with this new world so well.

He sighed as he stepped over to his arm, and gritted his teeth slightly as the probes stuck into their sockets with a loud snap. Why hadn't anyone figured out how to make that less painful?

He flexed the arm experimentally: perfect. Nearly as strong as his right arm, and as fluid as any natural arm could ever hope to be. The acidic blood natural to his body began flowing through it, and a slight flush of color appeared in the arm.

Such an interesting universe the world had become, he thought suddenly.

The scent of water vapor and soap wafted into his nose, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see steam coming from the bathroom. Kagura was always quick when it came to showers, at least compared to him. Not that either of them were more or less vain than the average person: it was all a matter of hair length.

His father took two hours to dry HIS hair, after all.

There was a loud honk outside from a pissed car driver, and his triangular ears caught the vaguest traces of cursing in the air.

Some people just never learned…

The dog demon cracked his neck, his silver hair flipping slightly, and walked over Kagura's dresser.

Typical…she had left a bra lying on top of it.

Or had he thrown it there last night? He couldn't be sure, but then again at this point it didn't really matter much.

He picked it up and tossed it into a hamper casually, and continued sifting through the miscellaneous (under)garments until he came to their planner, a small little blue book with a long claw mark on it.

If one were to open the book, one would have seen the slashes went right through Christmas day. He sighed. Even after being alive for over 1000 years, his anger still got the better of him…

He opened the book carefully, and opened it to the current date, and sighed.

There, scribbled in big letters, was a message from his father:

"Tell Kouga."

"Bah," Sesshomaru muttered, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. His father enjoyed these things no more than he did. Which was probably the reason it was HIS job, instead of his father's…

Bah. No point in ruining a perfectly good day. The Tetsaiga was in its holder hanging on the wall, hanging peacefully as it had been for the last ten years or so. The defender of man would not be needed today, Sesshomaru decided. It almost never was…most demon-related crime incidents were usually resolved peacefully.

The great Inu no Taisho made most of THAT happen…he was the most powerful demon in existence, in this or any time: anyone stupid enough to challenge him DESERVED to die…

He was the strongest demon of all time, except perhaps, Naraku; but that bastard had dissolved into dust with Inuyasha's Tetsaiga. He'd never come back.

He sighed once more. This was too much thinking for the morning, and the shower water had just stopped, signaling the end of Kagura's shower. The cold water would most definitely clear his head for the day to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This sucked. This royally sucked.

Shippo grunted half in frustration and half in boredom as he waited for Kouga to dress.

Stupid Sesshomaru…putting jobs he didn't want to do himself on HIM…

For the umpteenth time an exasperated sigh escaped his lips, his green eyes looking with utter boredom towards the bathroom door. His bright green shirt was slightly rumpled from lack of folding correctly, and his pants, once a kaki color, had been dyed blue according to his personal preference.

A preference which no one else seemed to understand.

His hair was in a low pony-tail, bushing out in all directions nearly as much as his fox tail (now concealed in his pants) usually did. He blew a light raspberry at the situation.

Why wasn't Ayame doing this?

"Kouga, are you sure you don't need help in there?" The kitsune called. How hard was it to zip up a pair of jeans?

"I can take care of myself, kid!" the answer came out ragged through the bathroom door. "I'm older than you are, after—"

RIP!

Shippo sighed again. "Do you need ANOTHER pair?"

The wolf demon didn't reply, but instead the door opened slightly, and his right arm snaked out.

Another grunt of boredom, and the fox demon tossed another pair of jeans from the pile next to him (which was now very low) to the outstretched hand.

As soon as he had caught it, Kouga's hand snatched it inside quickly, and more grunts and sounds of exertion started coming from within.

A heavy thumping coming down the hallway heralded the arrival of Inu no Taisho as he walked towards the source of the noise. The great dog demon's eyes glinted with merriment as he snorted good-naturedly in amusement.

"Adapting?"

Shippo didn't even look up as he spoke, the same bored expression never leaving his complexion. "Nope."

Kouga's voice came muffled from within. "Urg! (pant, pant, pant) Argh! Oh, come on! Stop being so tight!"

"Help him with his…clothing issues, and then I will do the job I asked of my son."

"(Pant, pant) Arbvf! Bah…Uhn…Agh…"

Inu no Taisho's nose wrinkled slightly. "It would be best if I did it, I think."

The fox demon did not perk up as one would have expected, but a slight smile came to his face. "Thanks. I was started to get tired of the noises coming out of there…"

"Uhn…urf…uhn…ARRGGHH!"

"It sounds like he's in heat…" Then, with a smirk, "Bet Ayame would enjoy it…"

"Ayame is not meant to have him, if the prophecy is true, Shippo. You know that."

The fox demon blinked, then turned his gaze towards Inu no Taisho with a puzzled expression. "Then why give her the beads of subjugation?"

"We need SOME way of keeping him in check, at least until the time arrives." The dog demon suddenly smirked. "Besides, it's at least _somewhat_ humorous."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Of course…"

"What? I may be old, (eons old) but I still have a sense of humor…"

At this the fox demon almost outright laughed. "Whatever you say, my lord… Whatever you say."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Batou, what does 'I want to bang you' mean?"

If Batou had had normal eyes, he probably would have blinked a few times to try to gather what was going on, then promptly rolled them at the high-pitched voices. Nonetheless, his expression was quite quizzical, then turned to a stern frown.

"Tachikoma, get off the internet!"

A slight sigh, before a muffled "yes, sir," and a loud click reached his ears, signaling the end of the internet time.

Batou huffed, then returned to his work on his own tachikoma. --_Ishkawa, what have you let the metal bugs into THIS time?--_

_--Why do you always blame me?--_

_--Why else do you think?--_

There was no response over their connection except for an amused huff, and Batou's frown deepened slightly. A whole month. A frickin' whole month without any activity at all…this job was becoming insanely easy, but that's not what anyone wanted. He had actually resorted to working on an old car for something to do…

They wanted some action, and the fact that they knew they had to wait in order to get some was incredibly trying.

He growled under his breath, half at his situation and half at the fact that he had just accidentally snapped the wrench he was using in his anger. Forcing himself to calm down, he looked up at the approaching sound of Togusa's approaching footsteps.

"Any luck?"

"With what?"

Togusa smirked, tossing Batou a canned drink. "Finding something to do, of course."

"Very funny, Togusa. We're all roaring in laughter," he said sarcastically, reaching for another wrench.

"How can you be roaring and laughing at the same time?" one of the Tachikomas asked.

"It's an expression, Tachikoma. Don't worry about it."

"Okie dokie artichokie!" The metal bug made a sort of awkward salute to him, the thuds of the robot and his comrades walking out of the garage dissipating.

_--Ishkawa!--_

_--It wasn't me!--_

Togusa shook his head somehow both sadly and in annoyance. "It's a good thing those bugs grow on ya…"

Batou scoffed. "You can say that again."

He looked up at the ceiling as if appealing to the heavens. He hoped desperately that there would be some action soon, otherwise everyone was going to go crazy…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Race me."

Kouga couldn't believe his ears.

Inu no Taisho just smiled.

The wind was blowing slightly over the rooftops of the city, the sunset in the distance growing dimmer by the minute.

The great dog demon's eyes opened, golden eyes glinting in the dusked light. "You have questions, I have answers. But just telling them to you is rather bland, wouldn't you agree?"

Kouga blinked in confusion. Was this really the "great dog demon" who had been ranked so highly by Sesshomaru and the mutt? This cheeky entity?

Taisho smiled even wider, his face threatening to split from the Cheshire cat impersonation. "If you want the answers, I'll be more than happy to give them to you, but you'll need to catch me first."

And with that, he took off.

Kouga snorted. He didn't really have time to think about how abrupt it was for Taisho to just summon him to the top of a building and then challenge him to a race…after all, he hadn't even been told where the "end" of this race WAS, at any rate…

Taisho skipped across the buildings, hands behind his back, tuxedo and silver hair fluttering in the wind, almost daintily.

Kouga plowed along, jumping from building to building, his own hair back in his old high-rise ponytail. He wasn't wearing his furs, partly out of getting tired of Ayame's "sit" commands and also he was finally noticing people's stares at him.

For some reason, he was starting to hate being so unique…

He heard screams below from the few people who saw them jumping over the huge gaps between buildings. They soared above the people and unhorsed carriages…cars, they had been called…as they streaked from building top to building top. In front of him he could see the silhouette of Taisho getting closer.

Kouga knew deep down that he could probably catch up fairly easily if he used the jewel shards in his legs, but a new thought occurred to him.

Taisho is testing me.

If it was a test of strength he wanted, then so be it. Kouga's legs glowed for a moment, and his speed doubled, Taisho's rapidly approaching form seemingly unnoticing.

Almost got him…

Taisho abruptly turned around, a slightly arrogant smirk on his face as he soared over another street.

Pausing in midair, he waved warmly, then dropped like a rock, landing on a car going at insanely high speed. Kouga veered his course down towards the sidewalk, landing in a three point stance and cracking the sidewalk a little.

People around him, predictably, screamed, but he paid them no notice. He wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW.

He leapt onto a passing car, then hopped from car to car, trying to catch up with Taisho.

Taisho looked back at him, and waved warmly again.

That just got Kouga pissed.

He growled loudly, leaping from car to car and almost reached Taisho: until, that is, the dog demon leaped upwards, ricocheting off of a nearby building, launching off into the distance.

Another growl, this time more of a dull roar, escaped Kouga's lips. This stupid dog demon was just playing with him.

He too launched upwards, legs glowing again slightly. They were easily half of a kilometer up in the air, Taisho seemingly leaning back and relaxing on the wind.

"Peaceful up here, isn't it?" the demon called back. "Almost makes you feel like you're flying…"

Kouga growled. "I know that you're toying with me! Just get to the point, will you!"

Taisho seemingly sighed in disappointment, but he complied and pointed downwards at a building, then plunging downwards.

Kouga followed, obviously pissed at this whole ordeal.

Taisho landed lightly on the building, the same smile painted across his features.

Kouga landed with a thud that shook the whole building, cracking some of the tiles.

"You sure know how to make an entrance."

Kouga scoffed. "Enough of this! You give me the answers, or I'm gonna pound the answers out of you!"

Taisho laughed lightly. "Always so pushy…you remind me so much of Inuyasha…"

"I'm nothing like that half mutt! I could beat him right now if I wanted to…" the wolf demon shouted haughtily.

"If he wasn't dead, that is…" the dog demon muttered.

"What?"

Taisho sighed, and an amazing transformation took place across his features. The lines on his face seemingly deepened, eyes more set back and duller than they had been a moment ago. He had suddenly aged the human equivalent of 10 years.

"Kouga, Inuyasha and his friends have been dead for over 500 years…"

The wolf demon stood dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out but a slight squeak.

"Inuyasha used the ultimate attack of the Tetsaiga, which is why everything is the way it is now."

"Huh?"

"Naraku was attempting to suck everyone into a future where he ruled and could 'take care' of them easily, which is why you are here now. However, Inuyasha used the Tetsaiga to stop him, ripping open the portal to the afterlife…"

Realization dawned on Kouga's face. "Which is how you are alive now…"

"The ultimate technique of the Tetsaiga is unmatchable, and you cannot control whether it happens or not: it just DOES. Even the dragon twister would be not match for it, however it kills the wielder of the sword."

Kouga hung his head. So Inuyasha had gone out with a bang, huh? HE had been the one to kill Naraku, not Kouga. HE had gotten all the glory, the eternal legends of his name etched into time…

"What about Kagome?"

"Died with him. The combined might of a miko and the Tetsaiga was too much for Naraku, and he was banished in the netherworld for the rest of time."

"She's…dead…?"

"I'm afraid so…" Taisho said sadly.

"I…never go the chance…to…say…goodbye…" Kouga's fists clenched at that moment, his claws digging into his palms.

"What of the others? My pack? The demon slayer and that one monk?"

"The demon slayer and monk are also dead, though from old age. However, I do have something that I think will help cheer you up…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga was lead through the doors of the hotel once again, head hung low. He felt like such a little kid, but maturity wasn't one of the things that was high on his list at the moment.

Kagome…dead? It couldn't be!

He almost shuffled through the hallways as he was lead through the indoor expanses and mazes of the building. The wolf demon had condemned himself to be sad for as long as he was alive: what else was there to do when the sole love of your life is dead?

"Kouga, look up." Inu no Taisho commanded gently.

Seeing no reason to fight against him, he sluggishly raised his head, his unshining eyes absorbing the incoming surroundings.

"Hakkaku…Ginta?"

For the very first time in his life, Kouga could feel tears coming to his eyes. But not for any sorrow for Kagome or even the mutt (he never would have admitted it, but he did think of him almost as a brother rival). No, this wasn't for sadness in the least…

His two brother demons tackled him to the floor, laughing and crying all the way as they landed in a heap.

Kouga looked up at them, tears against his will spilling out on either side of his face. He looked up at the ceiling, and at that moment, he didn't see the ceiling of the hotel, or even the sky.

For that moment, however brief, he saw the stars, smiling down on him like his father and mother did so many years ago.

Maybe his father was smiling at him right now…

A slight smile carved out his features in that moment. No matter what the stars had in store for his life, he could enjoy this moment.

No matter how brief it was.

0o0o0o0o0

A man with no name was walking down the street. And he was not a happy man.

His left arm dysfunctional due to a recent street fight with a stronger cyborg, a long gash across his face, half of his hair missing, and other such injuries made it easy to determine that the man with no name had had a very hard life.

He stumbled down the dark alleyways of the city, a few dumpsters "jumping into his way" as he tried to innocently walk through.

The man with no name kept on stumbling, a small spurt of blood landing on the pavement next to his foot. Disregarding the pains in his left arm, he kept on walking, even when he bumped into another dumpster and he threatened to pass out from the pain.

_Do you want power, lost soul?_

"What?" The man with no name looked about frantically.

Or perhaps a new body to replace the pathetic broken one you now possess?

The man with no name nodded against his will. Yes, he wanted power and perfection more than anything else…but… "Who are you?"

There was a laugh in his head. Gentle, yet it still excited and scared him out more than anything else that he had ever heard.

_You may call me…Sou'unga…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whoo! Man, I HATE school… stupid taking up time-ness… (Growls)

I promise to update as soon as possible, and my spring break is in only two weeks, so it might not be…(looks at calendar)…4 months this time…

I would like to personally thank everyone who reviews my story, and sadly I don't have time to reply to each of them now individually, but I will try to start using the "review reply" thingy that they installed while I was out of commission.

I'm still having a blast writing this story, so please review, any critiques accepted!

Dak


	8. Blooper Mania

Woo! Blooper time! **Warning: this may be funny!**

Sorry about the long updates, but I got grounded from the computer over my spring break, so obviously I was unable to update….

Anyways, several of the reviewers have brought to my attention that this story focuses much more on the IY characters rather than the Gits characters as far as storyline goes, and I'd like vote on this: Do you think this story should stay in the Gits category, or do you guys think I should move it over to Inuyasha?

Just wondering about that. I ask forgiveness ahead of time for any errors I make with the scriptwriting style I'm using in this chapter, since it is my first time, ever, writing a script And you may want to refresh yourselves with the story, since I will be using a LOT of the previous scenes in this since…well…they're bloopers, lol. I'm very open to ideas for blooper ideas, so be sure to review (or email me) with any ideas that you have with this.

Anyways, on with the madness!

0o0o0o0o0

(_The scene is the very first of the story, the ratheropen smelly dumpster is resting in the abandoned back ally, several of the crew are making last minute preparations, such as setting a banana peel here, a McDonald's whopper box there, etc._)

(Kouga_ is dressed in a bathrobe, sunglasses on, sipping out of a party glass with a small umbrella dangling from the side_)

Kouga: So THIS is my scene?

Producer: Yes, Kouga, this is your scene.

Kouga: (_Looking_ _from the glass to the dumpster and back a few times_) Are you serious?

P: YES, Kouga, now get in.

Inuyasha: (_sitting offstage, struggling to withhold his laughter_) Oh come on, you mangy wolf, can't you get your widdle nose dirty? (_Laughs_)

Kouga: (_growls_) YOU never had to do anything like this, mutt. I mean, you got to do a headfirst DUNK into a pool with a naked Kagome in it, for Pete's sake!

Inu: (_blushing slightly_) Well…yeah…but you're not the star of the series, so mneh! (_raspberry_)

Kouga: (_fuming_) Why you…

Motoko: (_offstage_) Can you just get IN, fleabag? You're taking up time.

Kouga: Well, exCUSE me, miss "I must get things done on time..."

Motoko: (_rolls eyes_)

Producer: Kouga, GET IN THE CAN!

Kouga: …That's an interesting way of putting it…

Producer: ARGH! GET IN THERE NOW! OR I'LL—

(_A blur of white comes streaking through at blinding speed, and _Taisho_ is standing right in front of _Kouga_, holding an unsheathed Tetsaiga_)

Taisho: FOUR! (_WHAM!_)

(Kouga_ is sent flying with the flat of the blade into the brick wall above the dumpster. The impact jostles the lid from its resting position leaning against the brick wall, and with a clank the dumpster closes. With a groan, _Kouga_ peels off from his place as a poster on the wall, bounces off the closed lid of the dumpster and lands with a thud in front of it._)

Producer: (head resting in palm) Well…I guess the job's HALF done…

Taisho: (nervous laugh)

0o0o0o0o0o0

(Producer_ and _Kouga_ are striding down the sidewalk, cars are zipping by next to them in blue and black blurs_)

Producer: Now are you SURE you're up to doing this, Kouga? I know that this is your first time doing a film in the busy city like this…

Kouga: (_Huffs_) Oh, please. I can handle anything this city can (car horn blares) –

(_BAM_!)

(Kouga_ screams as his body is thrown helter-skelter through the air, bouncing across the cement several times before smacking into a brick wall, then landing on the top of a closed dumpster_)

Producer: (_Head in palm_)

0o0o0o0o0o0

(_Scene where _Motoko_ first meets _Kouga_ on the roof of the building_)

Kouga: (_Arrogant smirk on face, having just ripped out the taser rods from his abdomen._) That was a nice trick, sweetie. But it didn't work. What kind of weapon is, this, anyway?

Motoko: (_looking_ _very surprised_) It's called a taser.

Kouga: Never heard of one, but like my dad always—

(_GONG_!)

Tachikoma: (_Excitedly_) Was I on time?

Kouga: (_holding head and whimpering in pain slightly_) No…you were early…

Producer: Alright, take it from taking the tasers out.

**(BEEP-BEEP)**

Kouga: (_Arrogant smirk on face, having just ripped out the taser rods from his abdomen._) That was a nice trick, sweetie. But it didn't work. What kind of weapon is, this, anyway?

Motoko: (_looking_ _very surprised_) It's called a taser.

Kouga: Never heard of—

(GONG! WUMP!)

Tachikoma: How about now?

Kouga: (weakly) Too early…

Producer: ….

**(BEEP-BEEP)**

Kouga: (_Arrogant smirk on face, having just ripped out the taser rods from his abdomen._) That was a nice trick, sweetie. But it didn't work. What kind of weapon is, this, anyway?

Motoko: (_looking_ _very surprised_) It's called a taser.

Kouga: (_waits a moment, turns around and sees the Tachikoma still cloaked give him a thumb's up. He turns back around._) Never heard of one, but like my dad always said—

(_CRACK!_)

(Kouga _is still upright, but now has a piece of shattered tachikoma arm resting on his skull. _Motoko_ is mirroring _Kouga's_ speechless expression, and the _Tachikoma_ behind him is looking rather sad_.)

Tachikoma: Too early? (_The tachikoma arm falls to the rooftop with a metallic thud, Kouga watching it in confusion as to why his head isn't hurting._)

Producer: Yes…

(Kouga _rubs his head experimentally; getting no pain from it, he gives a thumbs up to the producer offstage_)

Producer: Well, at least he's hard headed enough to work with…

0o0o0o0o0o0

(_Inside the "nuclear containment room" in Chapter three_)

Kouga: (_hopping on one foot, now to the point of doing so in circles_) DAMMIT! Why does titanium alloy have to be so fucking HARD!

All: ….

0o0o0o0o0

(_Down in the lower levels of section nine…_)

Producer: Look Sesshomaru, I know that your role in this story is sort of a small one…

Sessh: Yes…?

Producer: And I know that you like to show off with your whip, since it IS cool…

Sessh: …

Producer: Well… What we had in mind was you cutting the "men" androids, for safety in half…not neutering them…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(_In _Ayame's_ bedroom, numerous…awkward…noises are originating from within the room_)

Producer: Kouga, you're supposed to HATE being seduced by Ayame!

Inuyasha: (_offstage_) Seriously, and you call me and Kagome sickening…

Motoko: I've had a sudden revelation about my job…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ishkawa: Who the hell wrote these scripts! I mean, come on! I've got this whole cool ominous thing going with the "you won't believe where I got a lead on this Kouga guy" thing, and nothing even comes from it! Who the hell IS this guy? And why does he do shit like this!

Kouga: (_taps chin thoughtfully_) Maybe he just doesn't like you…

Ishkawa: ….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(_Motoko and Batou are sitting on the bench in the park, in the midst of their conversation before Ayame and Kouga's quarreling entrance._)

Motoko: Besides, this is rather relaxing. We've finally gotten a break.

Batou: I guess. I still wouldn't mind someone to beat the crap out of right about now…

Motoko: Same old Batou…

(_A beat passes, and Batou shuffles his foot slightly, Motoko stretching as if she's enjoying where she is at that moment, but obviously her actor's mask is starting to wear off._)

(The _silence continues, and both of the "officers" lose their composure_.)

Motoko: Where the hell is Kouga?

(_Batou laughs, with the producer starts screaming at his associates to go find Kouga_.)

Producer: Ugh, take it from the top!

**(BEEP-BEEP)**

Motoko: Besides, this is rather relaxing. We've finally gotten a break.

Batou: I guess. I still wouldn't mind someone to beat the crap out of right about now…

Motoko: Same old Batou…

(_Silence. _Motoko_ starts glaring over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing, and, obviously having not seen _Kouga_, huffs and rests her chin in her hands._)

Producer: CUT! WHERE THE HELL IS KOUGA!

Inuyasha: (_offstage, in a leering voice_) With Ayame! Where the hell do you expect?

Producer: Well obviously, his entrance is with…her…OH…

(Inuyasha_ snickers from offstage, _Batou's_ palm meets with his forehead, and _Motoko's_ head leans back over the back of the bench in exasperation._)

Producer: ARGH! CUT!

**(BEEP-BEEP!)**

Motoko: Besides, this is rather relaxing. We've finally gotten a break.

Batou: I guess. I still wouldn't mind someone to beat the crap out of right about now…

Motoko: Same old Batou…

(_Silence…again…_)

(_Suddenly_)

Sesshomaru: FOUR!

(_WHAM!_)

(_Kouga comes flying through at lightning speed, blurring past the camera and ruffling everyone's clothing and hair with the breeze_)

(_Everyone's focus travels towards his destination, Kouga's scream dissipating over time. Everyone winces with the dull "Blam" that arises, and wince again as a crash which sounds remarkably like a car exploding resonates through the camera._)

Sesshomaru: (_Offstage_) Found him

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Saito, _dressed in the "nameless man's outfit of rags"_)

Saito: (_Dawning look of realization on his face_) The "man with no name" has a wedgie…

Motoko: (_Blinks_)…..I can see why you're not in the story…

Saito: HEY!

0o0o0o0o0o0

(_Following Taisho and Kouga in their death-defying stunts leaping across streets and highways. Midway through a leap…_)

Ayame: KOUGA! You get your ass down here right now!

Kouga: (_still floating in his jump_) I'm in the middle of a scene, woman!

Ayame: YOU DIDN'T DO THE DISHES AND OTHER CHORES LIKE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD!

Kouga: (_Still up in the air_) I'LL DO IT WHEN I GET HOME, NOW CAN YOU LET ME WORK!

Ayame: Kouga! SIT!

(Kouga's_ expression goes dead for a moment, until beads start glowing about his neck. Everyone offstage follows his fall with their eyes. _Inuyasha_ sips a cola, gurgling loudly, while _Batou_ is yawning and stretching. A few moments pass, and then _Kouga's_ scream becomes louder and louder, until a gigantic WHAM is heard as the wolf demon smacks into the pavement with a tremendous crash._)

Batou: (_Wincing_) Ooo…the ultimate face plant…

Inuyasha: (_sipping his cola once more_) You have NO idea my friend…

(Kouga's _tail wilts; and he groans into the pavement, _Ayame_ huffs, then drags off the stunned demon back to their apartment._)

Producer: I need a new job…

0o0o0o0o0

Fin.

Whoo…sorry about taking so darned long, but here's the bloopers! If you guys are liking it, I'll be more than happy to write more, however school midterms are coming up soon, so my updates are going to be rather sketchy…not like that's anything new…but just to warn you, heheh.

Thanks to all who reviewed my story, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Dak


	9. Chapter 8

Holy crap…it's been a while since I've updated…I must sincerely apologize for making all of my readers wait so long on this, but school was really a pain (especially final exams) and…well, I don't really have an excuse besides that, (except possibly procrastination,) which isn't really an excuse in the first place, heh.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I tried to make it worthwhile!

And just a note to all of you who are a bit squeamish: I think I'm pushing the pg-13 limit on this…it gets a tad bloody, eheh. For most ghost in the shell fans, this shouldn't be too much of a problem, but just an fyi

Anyways, enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ch. 8

Batou's face was a pure grimace as he glanced over their previous records in the section 9 database. Wrinkles on his forehead creased and folded in thought, his prosthetic eyes scanned the computer screens for anything viable.

"Any luck yet?"

"Hasn't changed from 10 minutes ago, Ishkawa…"

The bearded man smirked. "Me neither."

Batou huffed, and continued scrolling down the database lists. "This is just really weird. A sudden interest in recent sword killings without an explanation isn't really the chief's style."

"Well, he's never lead us astray before, I see no reason to now." Ishkawa shrugged. "Besides, this way we get to see all of the sadistic bastards of society…"

"Your sarcasm sucks, did you know that?"

A furry eyebrow quirked. "Someone's panties are in a bunch…"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," the white-haired man muttered, his focus going back to the screen. "You're just a regular _comedian_ tonight…"

"And you need to cool it. At least we have something to DO now, besides playing water balloons with the tachikomas…" he shuddered slightly. "Now THAT was scary…"

Batou's eyebrows (ridges…since he doesn't have any, heheh) lowered in annoyed irritation, but he continued on as if nothing had happened. "Yeah…Anyways, there are a few things that are bugging me."

Ishkawa drew down the eyepiece designed to assist with online pursuits. "And what's that?"

"First of all, I don't like the idea of the Major going off on her own like that all the time…"

"Just jealous 'cause you wanna be with her, lover boy…"

If Batou had had normal eyes, they'd have narrowed. "…plus it's the whole new thing that's all over the news."

Ishkawa immediately switched out of 'make fun of the big guy' mode, and his voice turned serious. "I agree, probably the whole reason why we're investigating is because of that series of homicides in that bar."

"No witnesses, no noise…just people run through with some kinda weapon…my guess would be a sword, I'd think."

"Well, DUH, that's why the chief is making us investigate the old sword homicides."

"You're going down a trail to painful destruction, pal, if you keep this up."

Ishkawa ignored the threat and continued on. "Besides, Motoko is the best of all of us, (at least in theory…) right? If something were to happen, she'd be the most capable of coming out alive."

Batou sighed heavily, his fingers finding their way to his temples. "I guess you're right."

His words did nothing to quell the feeling of fear and concern in his chest. Dammit, why did that stupid bitch have to do everything on her own?

0o0o0o0o0o0

A slim figure stepped across the scene, a slight stagger in her step from the sheer stench of the dead.

_This wasn't a homicide, or even a string of them_, Motoko reminisced to herself_. This was a massacre_.

The police were still scrambling all over the scene, attempting to piece together bits of bodies and find out who's hands were whose and other disgusting orientations. Despite all of her years on the force, she could have sworn she actually tasted a wave of phlegm from back in her throat.

Strange, she thought, that a full cyborg would feel that.

She quickly shook the idea from her mind, getting back to the important, though gut-wrenchingly grotesque, task at hand.

Her slender legs swiftly carried her over the area, a few of the local police giving her a look or two as she passed. She waved them off as lustful insects, making sure that a few of them KNEW that, too, (one or two men were thrown into a neighboring wall after a rather…"crude" comment,) and proceeded onwards through the blood-bathed bar.

A quick inquiry of the police revealed no witnesses, no survivors, just this huge pointless slaughter. She sighed irritably. What the hell was she supposed to DO, then? Just sit back and watch or something like that?

She inwardly cursed several times over, and proceeded into corpse-infested bar. A hand covered her wrinkled nose; however it did nothing to hide the grimace that plastered her features.

She was just about to exit, when she suddenly stopped. The major turned on her heels and glided towards a reddened wall. There, she knelt and ran her fingers along the pierced wooden surface. It was obvious that some sort of weapon had pieced it…probably a side effect of running someone through with a dirk or sword. However, it wasn't the fact that the mark actually existed that perturbed her.

It was the fact that the sword had pierced the pipes BEHIND the wood…and quite easily, by the looks of it…Resting a finger on the inside of the hole, she jerked sideways, ripping out a panel with a loud crack and a shower of hardened, crusted blood.

The pipes were pierced easily…FAR too easily. Motoko could vaguely hear the voices of protesting police officers, something about destruction of evidence, but she paid them no mind. In the spots where the blade would have touched, it looked like the bar had…melted…

But how was that possible? Surely a normal sword wouldn't have been able to do that…

She shook her head. She was truly confused, to say the very least. With all the blood, this must have been an attack with a melee weapon, that much was obvious, as well as the constant bickering from Batou and Ishkawa on their com-link was definite proof of that. But what kind of a melee weapon could have done THIS kind of damage?

Chairs had been completely sliced in half like a hot butter through cheese; there were several long (and incredibly bloody) slashes along the wall, not to mention that piercing of the pipes in the wall…

She grimaced again as her foot stuck to the floor from drying blood. She felt sorry for the bar owner…even if he HAD survived this serial killer's excursion, there would have been several thousand dollars in cleaning and damage costs, not to mention he'd probably go out of business, anyways, since no one would want to drink at a place that had been a previous slaughterhouse.

It only took a moment to relay the information she had found to Ishkawa and Batou. Shortly thereafter, she departed, heading for her apartment.

If nothing else, she needed a shower to help cleanse her thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man with no name swung the sword freely, squealing with glee as the unholy blade struck another innocent target, sending another splatter of blood across the pavement. Oh wait! There was another one! Another stupidly happy grin carved out his lips.

Stupid! Didn't these funny people ever realize that he was just going to kill them if they came near?

Sou'unga sighed, if a demonic sword could. Seriously, didn't this man ever tire of being evil? Okay, every man after they had found the legendary sword of hell went on a bit of a slaughter right at first, but they they'd have started plans of world domination by now, wouldn't they?

Man…being a diabolical genius _sucked_ sometimes…

He felt himself being swung through another neck recklessly, the decapitated head bouncing down the street comically and into a screaming group of people.

Gods, this man was an idiot…

Sou'unga's blade glowed for a moment

_Come, we waste time here…_

"Aw…but you said you'd let me have my FUN, Shiny…" the man said with a pout, whirling with the image in mind that he was a ballerina dancer, sending a few more dismembered bodies flying.

_You need to keep their bodies intact, otherwise they're useless to us_, the sword murmured inside the man's brain. _Just keep to stabbing them_.

"Aw, but then you don't get to see their organs rearranged, Shiny…"

The sword of hell sighed once again. Why couldn't being evil be easier? And why did he have to be called "Shiny"? _All humans look the same on the inside, why does it matter that ALL of their bodies be dismembered?_

"Because it's FUN!" the man laughed, the sadistic grin on his face splattered with blood as he continued his pursuits.

**_YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME NOW!_ **The glow of the orb on the handle of the blade turned red-hot, and the man with no name stopped in his tracks. Tentacles emerged, and in a tangled storm, wrapped themselves around his right arm with a sickening crunch of bone.

The man screamed in pain, and tried in vain to push the tentacles off. _Listen to be now, BOY…_ the blade started. _I'm giving you power beyond your wildest dreams, **and all that you can think to do with it is to do an endless slaughter of anyone who passes by!**_

The man whimpered, too afraid to speak.

Sou'unga sighed once more in irritation. _You disgust me…however, you are still of use. Now you can either obey me, or I can FORCE you to do my bidding…_

"Not force is good…"

_Good. Now, take me to his grave…_

"But I don't know—AHH!" the man shrieked as the mental onslaught of information ripped through his mind, the experience leaving his body quivering on the ground.

"Y-yes…Shiny…" He winced again suddenly as the blade glowed again, and quickly added "M-master…"

If Sou'unga had had a face, a sinister grin would have been his expression. Soon, he mused, his purpose would finally be complete.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"34 bottles of beer on the wall….34 (hic) bottles of beer…"

"Pass one down…pass it around…BRAP!"

"33…bootles ah…beards…on da…"

_Thud_.

Ayame sighed as the sight of a trio of wolf demons passed out drunk met her vision, the palm of her hand finding itself soon plastered to her forehead with an audible smack. Hakkaku and Ginta had never been good influences on anyone before, but this was just laughably pathetic. The two morons sprawled all over one another, drooling small lakes beneath them in little gleaming fountains of youth…

Or just puddles of dumbass-ism, depending on opinion.

"Come on, Kouga, today we need to get you a job!"

"….."

"Kouga? I'll make you wear the bunny suit again…" she said tauntingly.

"…." Belch.

"Ugh! Kouga, SIT!"

WHAM!

"…." Another muffled burp came from between Kouga and the floor.

"Ugh…Kouga, did you guys really go through 60 bottles of beer?" She knew it was a stupid question, due to the gigantic pile of bottles distributed carelessly about the room, but it was still sadistically humorous, to an extent.

Kouga gurgled happily in his state of unconsciousness.

Had she really promised herself to THIS man, all in the world? When they had first met, he had been so kind, so heroic…even romantic to an extent, carrying her all the way back to her village, and then to the point of seeing a lunar rainbow, something that she doubted she'd ever see again.

Or Kouga, for that matter…the bastard claimed that he didn't even remember. Despite that, she had continued to be faithful to him…

Was she stupid for that?

She stomped out the room, white-hot rage boiling in her veins that she didn't understand coursing through her body. He was a focused, blunt freak who was out of his time, and would never care for her; even now that Kagome was gone…

"BURP!"

More maniacal laughing and drooling could be heard.

Not to mention his means of expression were absolutely atrocious…

0o0o0o0o0o0

InuTaisho's expression was grim as he stared out the window. His ancient eyes narrowed in thought and a clawed finger rested on his chin, his unfocused gaze traveled from window frame to window frame.

"Something troubles you?"

His son's emotionless words were a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes."

Both stood in silence for a moment, both watching the bustle and squabble of the city below, all oblivious to one another yet coexisting in a bizarre and arguably corrupt way of living.

Sesshomaru's hand rested on the hilt of Tetsaiga, quelling the slight quivering of the living blade. "It's Sou'unga, isn't it?"

InuTaisho said nothing, only the slightest dip of his chin of a nod indicating his answer.

"How big of a threat is it?"

"I don't know."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise, his gaze snapping over to his father. "You don't know? It's your own sword; _surely_ you know its capabilities...Additionally we have both Tenseiga AND Tetsaiga on our side. We can defeat it again…" his voice fell.

He sighed. "You have more secrets…"

His father nodded solemnly. "Sou'unga is the sword of hell: it is always at its most powerful in the netherworld. Thus, what happens after it returns there?"

"It would get more powerful…" Sesshomaru said slowly, not quite sure what his father was getting at.

"Exactly. It's not _supposed_ to get back here, Sesshomaru. I truly don't know if just our swords can stop it this time…"

He paused, a heavy sigh swelling and promptly deflating his chest. "We need the powers of the demon and miko…"

"The mikos are extinct, father," his son stated sourly.

"I know…believe me, I know…"

Both fell silent for a moment, neither able to puncture the pungent mood.

A plane flew by outside, its trail a long icicle of cloud against a smoggy sky.

"What will Sou'unga do next?" Sesshomaru finally asked, more of a rhetorical question than one that demanded an answer. "He'd seek a powerful puppet to overthrow…" with a slight smirk, he added "he might even be so uncreative as to use my discarded arm again…"

"Perhaps, but he'll seek a means of being able to use the dragon twister attack, no doubt about that…"

"Well, you're the most powerful tai-youkai in the land, certainly he'd seek you."

"Another possibility, however it's doubtful."

A slight pang of impatience hit Sesshomaru square in the chest. Even after all of these years, he still spoke in riddles…"How so?"

"Think. I suppressed him for millennia, it's doubtful that he'd seek to return to my hands, even if I DID use his power from time to time. He probably thinks that he can control me now…but…No, he'd want a power-hungry demon to be able to use to his will, and go on with whatever plans he had in mind from there. It would be a far easier course of action, especially since very few demons here would hesitate to kill me if the world's safety were at stake…"

"The only demons of which you describe are long deceased, or are too weak for him to use properly."

"The line between the living and the death is no barrier for Sou'unga, Sesshomaru, you must remember that…"

Both sat once again in silence, a horrific undertone seeping from the air around them.

The dog demon could only think of one being that could control Sou'unga, and if the damned (literally) sword resurrected him…

He shook his head. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru could feel the first grips of panic setting in on his heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: ok few things for those of you who haven't seen the 3rd Inuyasha movie.**

**Sou'unga is the sword of hell, and as such is extremely uber powerful and bent on world domination and/or destruction, offering power to humans and making them slaughtering each other pointlessly. Tetsaiga is the sword of man; Tenseiga the sword of heaven. Tetsaiga and Tenseiga alone are no match for it, however together in a combined attack it's possible for them to overpower Sou'unga, which is what happened in the movie. This is also what Sesshomaru is referring to in his line of having both swords on their side. **

**After this was done, it was sealed, along with Sesshomaru's left arm (presumably) into the netherworld for the rest of eternity.**

**The swords were the three swords of InuTaisho, Inu and Sessh's dad, and were called "the three swords" (creative, huh?). Being that they all belonged to his father, they can somehow "sense" one another, by vibrations, which is the significance of Tetsaiga vibrating on Sessh's belt.**

**The story behind the lunar rainbow: You can find the complete story in any Ayame/Kouga fic in the Inuyasha section, but here's the jist of it: Kouga saves kid Ayame from a bird of paradise, a freaky bird monster thing, saves her life, and then takes her back home to her village, they both see a lunar rainbow (thus it's romantic significance) saying that he'd take her as his wife sometime in the future. He forgets, and thus a weird slew of humorous events unfold…and despite Kouga's "engagement" with Ayame, he still remains loyal to Kagome.**

**Wow, that chapter sucked, didn't it? (Sigh) Well, I'm going to update ASAP, so I hope you enjoy the story thus far!**

**Constructive criticism welcome, please review!**

**Peace out**

**Dak**


End file.
